Dropping Knowledge
Dropping Knowledge is the nineteenth episode of Season Seven of Impractical Jokers and the 170th episode overall. It aired on October 11th, 2018. Summary The guys pump the breaks on a bike ride to ask perplexed strangers for help and cut the java line to get the go-ahead on some very strange emails; the big loser gets schooled in a game show that barely makes the grade. Challenges Biker Boyz Goal: Do and Say What You're Told Loser(s) Murr (two thumbs-down) and Sal (one thumb down) Writer's Blocked Goal: Get someone to approve your email Loser(s) All jokers Punishment Loser: Murr Punishment: Murr's punishment is competing on a game show entitled Is Murr Smarter than a Young Child Student Between 4th and 6th Grade?, a takeoff of the popular game show Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? A young child named Jake will be his opponent, and for every question Murr gets wrong whereas Jake answers that question correctly, a personal item of his will be taken from his apartment and given to Jake; for every item Jake obtains, Murr will not be reimbursed for that particular item. The game is over if Murr answers three questions correctly whereas Jake answers them wrong. With producer Casey Jost on standby in Murr's apartment with a maintenance worker, Jake won four items which the other three Jokers chose for each answer Murr got wrong: two were his bedding and his Georgetown Diploma, whereas the other two would result in him getting in trouble with his landlord, and those items were his shower head and his front door handle. Questions and Answers #Which city was the first capital of the United States? #*Answers: A): Philadelphia, B): Boston, C): New York City and D): Washington, D.C. #*'Murr's Answer: '''New York City '''Jake's Answer:' Philadelphia Result: Murr was correct and this was the first question Jake got wrong; as a matter of fact, Murr lives down the block from the first capital. #Which of these is not a type of cloud? #*Answers: A): Cumulus, B): Nimbus, C): Stratus and D): Altus #*The correct answer was Altus and both Murr and Jake got it right. #In chess, what two pieces are involved in "castling"? #*'Murr's Answer: '''Queen and Rook '''Jake's Answer: '''King and Rook '''Result: '''Jake is correct, and Murr wasn't, resulting in one item being taken from the apartment just before the show goes to a commercial break. '''Item Taken: '''Shower head. #Which one of these states was not one of the original 13 colonies? #*Answers: A): New Hampshire, B): Maine, C): South Carolina and D): Georgia #*'Murr's Answer: Georgia '''Jake's Answer: Maine Result: Jake is correct, and Murr wasn't, resulting in another item being taken away. Item Taken: 'Front door handle. #This American soldier and spy was captured and executed by the British while on an intelligence-gathering mission in New York City during the Revolutionary War. #*Answers: A): Benedict Arnold, B): Nathan Hale, C): Thomas Paine and D): Robert Livingston #*'Murr's Answer: '''Thomas Paine '''Jake's Answer: Nathan Hale Result: Jake is correct, and Murr wasn't, so a third item was taken. Item Taken: Bedding. #Which of the following is the pollen producing part of a flower? #*Answers: A): Sepal, B): Stamen, C): Pistil and D): Pedicel #*'Murr's Answer:' Stamen Jake's Answer: Pistil Result: Murr was correct and this was the second question Jake got wrong. #Who wrote The Outsiders? #*Answers: A): Steven Crane, B): Susan Eloise "S.E." Hinton, C): Stephen King and D): Harper Lee #*'Murr's Answer: '''He didn't know '''Jake's Answer:' Susan Eloise "S.E." Hinton Result: While Murr didn't know the answer, Jake answered correctly, so one more item was taken from the apartment. Item Taken: Georgetown University Diploma; the one item Murr held nearest and dearest to his heart besides his blankie. Murr should have been able to get this question right knowing that he was an English major during his years at Georgetown. #Which explorer sailed around New York Harbor in the Delfina? #*Answers: A): Giovanni De Verrazzano, B): Henry Hudson, C): Amerigo Vespucci and D): Ferdinand Magellan #*'Murr's Answer:' Giovanni De Verrazzano Jake's Answer: Ferdinand Magellan Result: Murr was correct and this was the third and final question Jake got wrong, so now, the game is over. Still, Murr can't sleep, shower, stop intruders from entering his apartment and tell everyone he's educated. At the end of the episode, Jake is brought to Murr's apartment to claim his prizes, and said items are later displayed in his bedroom. Opening Quote Q: What's up, pork chop? Gallery Inside Jokes *The management of Murr's apartment building refused to partake in removing the front door handle during the punishment. *It was after Jake won the Georgetown Diploma, Murr had to call Georgetown to order a replacement diploma. Category:Inside Jokes episodes Trivia Category:Season Seven Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes where Murr is punished